Ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene, referred to as UHMW-PE) is a thermoplastic engineering plastic with a linear structure and excellent comprehensive performance, and one of important uses of the material is to manufacture a high-strength fiber on the basis of the material. The ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fiber is a high-performance fiber, has the advantages of high strength, wear resistance, impact resistance, corrosion resistance, UV resistance and the like and can be widely applied in multiple fields, for example, the ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fiber can be used for preparing ropes, fishing nets, various fabrics and the like in the civil field, can be applied to manufacturing of bulletproof vests, bulletproof helmets and the like in the field of individual protection products, and can also be applied to manufacturing of bulletproof floors, armored protection plates and the like in the field of national defense and military supplies.
As the ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fiber has a silk-like structure (the fiber number of a single yarn is about 2.5 deniers), in the process of preparing the various fabrics based on the ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fibers, the multiple fibers with the silk-like structures need to be subject to finishing, interweaving or non-interweaving type connection respectively, the process is complex, and the cost is high. In the manufacturing process of the product, the surfaces of the fibers are liable to production of burrs due to friction, the tension of the various fibers can not be kept uniform and consistent, and the fibers are liable to breaking, distortion, intertwining and other phenomena, thereby being not conductive to realizing integral uniform stress of the multiple fibers, enabling the integral strength of the manufactured product to be often lower than the sum of the strengths of the multiple ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene fibers and causing relatively low strength utilization ratio.